


Birthday Wishes

by lokis_warrior_queen



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokis_warrior_queen/pseuds/lokis_warrior_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds himself in a strange city on his birthday, finishing up a business trip.  He meets Chris and Hayley, who are attending a convention, and propose a different kind of merger than the one he has been working on during the day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angryschnauzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/gifts).



> This was written for angryschnauzer's birthday filthy fic fest. This is the first fic I have ever written (explicit or otherwise, as you can see I jumped right into the deep end) so comments are welcome!

“Thanks, man. Have a good evening.” Tom thanked the cabbie, grabbed his laptop and unfolded his long frame from the back seat of the cab. The negotiations had lasted a week of long days, but the deal was finally done. He stifled a groan as he stood and started walking into the hotel. A transcontinental flight and a week of sixteen hour days shut up in conference rooms had stiffened his muscles and made him weary. When he was home he was an avid runner, but the timetable on this trip had not allowed for any personal time. 

He strode through the lobby, eager to get to his room and relax. He saw the woman working the front desk give him an appraising look as she smiled and wished him a good evening. He pushed the button for the elevator and thought about his distinct lack of feminine companionship lately. It would be nice to unwind after a week of long days negotiating and longer nights spent researching, but he wasn’t looking forward to yet another night spent alone in his hotel room.

As he swiped the key card to get to his room, he considered the rest of the evening. His assistant Adam was working overtime back in London, making sure that all of the paperwork generated during this deal was copied, filed, and distributed to the appropriate people. Adam had also booked his return flight, but had insisted that Tom take a day to sleep and relax before he came home. 

He looked around at his hotel room - a lovely plush room (thanks to Adam, who always took care to book him in luxurious accommodations when he traveled) that he really hadn’t spent much time in. Tom considered ordering room service and settling in with a whiskey for some much needed private time…but the thought of a lonely wank on his 34th birthday really wasn’t that appealing. He locked his laptop in the hotel safe, removed his tie, and made his way down to the bar that was part of the hotel. Maybe he could find someone to chat up, even if he had to spend the night alone.

Glass of Lagavulin in hand, Tom glanced around idly at the other occupants of the hotel bar. It had been busier than he had expected, as apparently the hotel was full of attendees to a convention - most of whom seemed to be having the kind of fun that business people had when the vendor-purchased drinks were flowing and office flirtations allowed free reign.

As he was scanning the crowd, idly people watching, he saw a gorgeous woman enter the bar. She stopped in the entryway, backlit by the brighter lights in the lobby, obviously looking for someone. Tom, in cover of the dark bar and her inattention, scanned her slowly with his eyes. She was tall, probably close to six feet in her peep toe pumps. Long brunette hair tumbled over her shoulders in graceful waves and intelligence and humor gleamed in her brown eyes. Red lips - gorgeous full red lips that had him shifting slightly in his seat - smiled widely as her eyes alit on her target. Her generous curves were wrapped in a strapless dress that swayed invitingly as she walked towards him and Tom felt just for a second hopeful that maybe, possibly she was coming to sit with him. He quickly realized that her actual target was the man at the table to his left.

“Hayley! It’s about time - you’re going to have to do a couple of shots in order to catch up. I’ve been here all by myself with nothing to do but drink!” The handsome man stood and pulled the mystery woman into a hug as she approached the table adjacent to Tom’s, giving Tom a great view of her ass. He took a large gulp of his whiskey as the man caught him staring and winked. Shit. Very smooth, Hiddleston, he thought to himself. 

“I told you I would be here as soon as I could, Chris. You know how those finance types are, they don’t want to leave until every last decimal place and penny have been accounted for.” Tom’s eyes widened as he heard her speak, hearing her accent that was so similar to his own - and so different from her American companion. Then her comment registered and his shoulders slumped slightly - *he* was one of those finance types she spoke of so disdainfully.

“Looks like the IT crowd was up to their usual, doing the minimum and then goofing off the rest of the day. That’s the only reason you beat me here.” Hayley winked at Chris and then caught the eye of the waitress. As she turned to take a seat at the table, she eyed the tall handsome man in a suit at the adjacent table. He smiled as she caught him staring and then looked away - a bit guiltily she thought. While Chris welcomed the waitress to their table and started ordering a raft of drinks, she took a better look at the man at the next table over.

Tall she thought, but hard to tell exactly as he was sitting down. Dark blonde hair, short at the sides and back but curly on top. Just long enough to grab onto and tug. Sharp, high cheekbones and a lovely aquiline nose. Long elegant fingers curled around his glass of whiskey, stroking the glass slowly. Hmmm, maybe Chris had picked this table deliberately.

Hayley and Chris worked for the same corporation, although she worked in Acquisitions in the London office while he worked in IT in the Boston branch. They had met a few years ago at a convention and immediately hit it off. They made a point of hanging out whenever work threw them together, and at one particularly alcohol-soaked vendor party the sexual tension had finally reached the point where they spent the night together. Ever since that night, they had an easy friends-with-benefits thing going.

One night during a drunken game of truth or dare, the subject of fantasies came up. Once Chris found out that being with two guys at once was a long time fantasy of hers, he decided that they were going to make it happen. Chris was bisexual and great at scouting men to join the two of them. Sometimes they found a guy that was open to playing with both of them, and sometimes both men just focused on Hayley. They always had a good time, regardless.

As the waitress walked away, Chris noticed that Hayley was lost in thought and staring at the man at the next table.. “Hellooo, earth to Hayley!” He snapped his fingers in the air, dragging her eyes back to him. “You like the view from here? I was getting reminded of a lion staring at a gazelle for a minute there.”

“Well if you sit us next to an attractive man I don’t know what you expect. The real question is, what do *you* think? We haven’t found a playmate in a while…” Hayley smiled as Chris glanced over at the mystery man. 

“Yeah, I’m definitely down with that idea.” Chris stood up as the waitress brought back a tray full of beers and shots. He walked over to the next table and introduced himself to the attractive man that he and Hayley had been ogling. “Hi, I’m Chris. Would you like to join me and my friend?” He gestured to Hayley, who was smiling at the waitress and grabbing a beer. They both watched as she lifted the pint to her lips and took a deep draw.

“Are you sure, I don’t want to intrude,” Tom replied. “I’m so sorry, my name is Tom. Nice to meet you, Chris.” The men shook hands, Tom’s hands were larger but Chris’s a bit stronger from his workouts.

Chris assured Tom that he wouldn’t be intruding (thinking to himself that Tom’s presence was in no way an intrusion) and Tom picked up his drink and moved to the next table, each man taking a chair to the side of Hayley.

“Hayley, this is Tom. Tom, this is my good friend Hayley.” As Chris made the introductions, he set a shot in front of each of them. “Now let’s drink, to new friends and old.”

“Lovely to meet you, Tom.” “It’s my pleasure.” Hayley and Tom grinned at each other as they each heard a British accent come from the other’s mouth. They started to discuss where they had grown up (Oxford for him, Ladbroke Grove for her) and where they lived now (London for both) when suddenly Chris slapped the table.

“I don’t want to hear any more about London, everyone knows that Boston is the greatest city in the world. Now drink!” They all laughed and raised their shot glasses, touching them together before they drank.

“Wow, that was delicious! What was that?” Hayley asked.

“That was a Screaming Orgasm. Would you like another?” Chris winked outrageously at her, then the two of them started laughing uproariously. Tom had the feeling that this was an inside joke, but the sight of Hayley with her head back and breasts shaking as she laughed had him chuckling as well. Introductions done and shots drank, the three settled into a surprisingly comfortable conversation. 

————–

Hayley leaned over to Chris, “I’ve got an idea. You tell him the plan while I work my magic.” She rose and walked over to the DJ, who was soliciting volunteers for karaoke. She was to be next up, after a rather drunk accountant who was singing “Don’t Stop Believin” at the top of his (off-key) voice. She leaned against the edge of the small stage and watched the two men.

Chris moved over to Hayley’s now-vacant seat and looked at Tom appraisingly. “I’ve got about 5 minutes to convince you to come back to my room with us. I know you have the hots for Hayley. Lucky for you, we have a 2-for-1 special going on today.” He winked as he took a long swallow of beer.

Tom took a drink of his own beer as he thought. This was an unexpected turn of events. He had been lusting after Hayley since he saw her walk into the bar, but he had quickly realized that she was there with Chris and figured that he had no chance. Since then he had been enjoying drinking and talking with the two of them, who were both intelligent and witty. Was Chris saying what he seemed to be saying? 

“So you both…I thought you were…” Tom was (rather uncharacteristically for him) at a loss for words. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the proposition that had him speechless. Luckily at that moment a rock song started blaring through the bar and Hayley started to sing, saving him from having to answer the proposition.

_**Well you’re a real tough cookie with a long history**_  
_**of breaking little hearts like the one in me**_  
_**That’s ok, let’s see how you do it**_  
_**put up your dukes, let’s get down to it**_

_**Hit me with your best shot**_  
_**Why don’t you hit me with your best sho**_ t  
_**Hit me with your best shot**_  
_**Fire away**_

Hayley belted out the lyrics as she worked the crowd, making sure to keep the two handsome men back at her table in sight. She leaned forward into the mic, letting the low-cut dress droop a little and show off her rack. Guys always liked her breasts and the way Tom had been sneaking glances at them, she had a feeling that he was a boob man. 

Chris and Tom were riveted by the sexy woman gyrating on stage, singing her heart out. Tom’s mouth dropped open, “Wow…she can sing!” 

“Look,” said Chris. “I’m bi, Hayley’s straight. We had a fun night at a convention a few years ago and ever since then we meet up when we are both in the same city. Every once in awhile we find a guy that we both like and talk him into joining us for some fun.”

Tom looked down at the table, suddenly shy. “Well, I fooled around a bit in uni but I’ve never really been with a guy…uh…either giving or receiving. Only hands and mouths, pretty much, and that was just a couple of times. “

Chris chuckled throatily. “Well you are in luck, as I am good with both my hands and my mouth.” He glanced into the other man’s lap and smiled. It looked like Tom’s pants were starting to get a bit snug. This just might work out after all.

Hayley finished the song with a flourish and took a deep bow, grabbing her chest as she almost fell out of the dress. She started laughing as the applause grew rowdy, thinking that if her singing didn’t win them over practically flashing the whole bar probably would. She strutted back over to the table where Chris and Tom were sitting, smiling at her adoring audience and giving high fives as she went.

“Move over Evans, you’re in my spot!” She walked around the table past Tom, leaning against him just slightly as she slid into her seat. “Well boys, what’s the plan?” 

Tom looked at her, cheeks pink. “We were just discussing that actually. You are sure you’re okay with this?”

Hayley put a hand on a strong thigh to either side of her and stroked up and down gently. “The two handsomest men in this bar, going home with me? Yeah, I’m okay with that. I’m pretty fucking thrilled about it, if I’m honest.”

Chris leaned forward and caught Tom’s eye. “Hey man, whatever you want to do, I’m cool with. If you want to just focus on this beautiful woman between us that’s fine with me. If you are open to more, I’m cool with that too. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Hayley closed her eyes as her heart rate sped up and her nipples tightened. The thought of seeing these two together was quickly flooding her panties. She moved her hands up their thighs and gave a gentle squeeze to the cocks she hoped would soon be inside her. 

“I’ve got to run to my room and pick up some supplies. Shall I meet you gentlemen upstairs?”

“Wait,” Tom said. “Is this for real? Not some kind of trick to lure the unsuspecting traveler into your nefarious clutches?” It sure seemed that the other two were into him, and into this. But a little voice in the back of his head was trying to overrule his dick.

Chris threw his head back and laughed, slapping his chest with his hand. “Oh this is for real all right. We both want to get into your pants, and if you are up for some fun tonight then let’s get out of this bar and get the party started.”

The trio rose and started to make their way to the lobby elevators. Tom suddenly veered off and strode over to the bar. After charming the bartender out of a bottle of expensive whiskey, he joined Chris and Hayley in front of the elevators.

“We need to stop by my room,” Hayley told the other two “but where are we going after that?” After a quick discussion, it was determined that Tom had the biggest room, having been booked into an executive suite. 

Tom gave one of his room keys to Hayley. “Why don’t you meet us there, we’ll be in room 819.” As the elevator doors closed on Hayley’s floor, he realized he had set himself up alone with Chris and started to get nervous. The other man was leaning against the elevator wall, looking at him appraisingly. 

“What did you get from the bar?” Chris could tell the other man was suddenly unsure. The elevator bell dinged, announcing their arrival on Tom’s floor. As they walked off the elevator, Tom showed the bottle of aged whiskey to Chris. “I thought this might be a good nightcap.”

Chris whistled as he recognized the (rather expensive) vintage. “I’ve read about that, but I’ve never had it.”

“Well my friend, you are in for a treat. This is one of my favorites, I think you’ll like it.” As they reached Tom’s room, he swiped his card and ushered the other man in.

Chris was immediately drawn to the view from the wall of windows. As he gazed out over the city, picking out various landmarks, Tom went to the suite’s kitchen and poured them both a tumbler of whiskey.

“So what brings you to the states?” Chris asked. “I haven’t seen you around the convention. You look like you are here on business?”

Chris sensed that the other man was unsure about proceeding without Hayley. He made small talk, accepting the whiskey from Tom and taking a sip. He gestured towards the view, pointing out landmarks to Tom.

The lock on the hotel room unlocked and Hayley walked in. Chris set his drink down and walked over, “Hello Gorgeous.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. He slowly turned her, kissing her neck all the while, until she was facing Tom. The other man was still standing by the windows, whiskey in hand, watching intently.

Chris ran his hands up Hayley’s side, grasping her breasts and squeezing gently. He looked at Tom and began to move one hand lower, cupping her mound and making her gasp and lean her head back against his shoulder.

Hayley opened her eyes and saw Tom watching her and Chris. She held her hand out in invitation, curling her fingers gently and beckoning him over. Tom took one last draw of his whiskey and set his tumbler down. “Happy birthday to me,” he muttered, walking over to the other two. As he approached, Hayley reached out and grabbed his shirt, dragging his mouth down to hers. “Is it really your birthday??” she quirked an eyebrow at Tom. “Why didn’t you mention that earlier? I would have sung ‘Happy Birthday’ to you in the bar,” she grinned outrageously as Chris laughed. 

“Oh darling, your song was perfect,” Tom purred. “This,” he gestured toward her, “is all the birthday I need.” Chris watched for a moment as the two kissed, then slowly unzipping Hayley’s dress. He drew it down her curves and lifted her feet one at a time so she could step out of it. Tom broke the kiss to look Hayley up and down. “You are bloody fucking perfect.”

He claimed Hayley’s mouth again and moved his hands to her breasts, mounded high in a black lacy bustier, teasing and tweaking her nipples. He moved to unhook her bra, meeting Chris’s hands in the process. The two men smirked at each other as they worked in concert, Chris unhooking the bra while Tom drew it off her body and threw it to the side.

Hayley drew back from Tom’s mouth and looked him up and down. She ran one hand down the front of Tom’s body, and reached back with the other to do the same to Chris. “How come I’m the only one in my knickers?” She began walking into Tom, pushing him backwards as she did. Tom felt the armchair bump into his knees and sat down, pulling Hayley down with him. She straddled his lap and began kissing him with fervor as she unbuttoned his shirt. Smoothing her hands up from his waist and across his chest, she slowly slid it off his shoulders and tossed it to the side.

Chris stood to the side, palming his cock through his pants as he watched the other two. He pulled his polo shirt off over his head and stepped in to join the action, leaning against Hayley’s back as he stood between Tom’s legs. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back for a kiss, tilting her head up towards him. He whispered in Hayley’s ear, and then gently helped her off Tom’s lap. 

Hayley stood in front of Tom with Chris snug behind her. She held her hands out and helped Tom to his feet, then proceeded to unfasten his slacks and work them down his slim hips. “No pants?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. “And under this expensive suit. What a lovely surprise.” She ran her hands down his legs, admiring the substantial cock that was standing at attention, but leaving it untouched for the moment.

As Hayley knelt at Tom’s feet, Tom and Chris were left face to face, gazing at the lovely woman at their feet. Chris put his hand on Tom’s chest, pushing him back into the chair gently so that Hayley could remove his shoes. Chris, not feeling Tom shy away from his hand, started caressing Tom’s chest gently.

Hayley, finally getting Tom completely nude, knelt between his knees spreading them wide. She turned and looked up at Chris, then back at Tom. “Have you ever gotten a blowjob from two people at once?” Tom’s eyes widened as he considered what might be about to happen, but his cock twitched and grew visibly harder.

Chris looked at Tom questioningly, cocking his head. Tom stared back at him and Hayley, then nodded his assent while licking his lips. Chris grinned and slid to his knees, joining Hayley between Tom’s legs, first grabbing her chin and kissing her. As they pulled apart, they both leaned over and licked a stripe up each side of Tom’s cock. 

Hayley and Chris began to alternate slow licks from the base of his cock all the way to the tip, swirling their tongues around the head and then giving it a slow suck. Chris dragged his hand up Tom’s thigh and gently cupped his balls. Tom groaned and threw his head back on the back of the chair, closing his eyes and letting the sensations grow through him.

Hayley chuckled, “You like that? We are just getting started.” And she leaned over and took Tom’s cock in her mouth, working her way down the impressive length of his shaft. Chris leaned over and licked Tom’s balls, sucking one then the other gently into his mouth. Hayley slowly worked up and down Tom’s cock as Chris laved his balls. Then, as if choreographed, the two switched places. 

“Fuck!” Tom cursed, loudly. He couldn’t believe that he had actually considered staying in his room alone tonight. After just a couple of minutes, he was panting, chest heaving as he tried to hold off the release that was rapidly building. He laid a gentle hand on each head that was busy between his thighs, “That is amazing, but you’re going to make me come if you don’t stop.” 

Chris pulled off Tom’s cock and wrapped his hand around the back of Hayley’s neck, pulling her close. As he kissed her, working his way across her cheek and down her neck, he reached down and slid his hand inside her lace panties. “Fuck…you are soaked already.” He stood and pulled the other two up with him. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Tom lead the way, wrapping his arm around Hayley’s waist and running his hand up and down her side, gently bumping the underside of her breast. Chris made a detour to the foyer and picked up the bag that Hayley had brought.

“Now who is wearing too many clothes?” Tom ran his fingers underneath the edge of her knickers, making Hayley squirm. As they reached the king-sized bed, the men guided Hayley to the edge and eased her underwear down her legs, removing her stockings and heels as they did.

“Ooh, you *are* dripping darling. Look at that beautiful quim.” Tom knelt between her legs and started kissing her thighs, alternating between left and right. 

Chris quickly stripped and climbed up on the bed, moving behind Hayley. He tilted her head to one side and began kissing and sucking on her neck while he palmed her breasts. Hayley moaned as Tom reached his destination at the apex of her thighs, latched his mouth onto her pussy and sucked. He reached up and put one finger into her as he circled her clit with his tongue. He added another finger and crooked them against that special spot as his tongue flattened against her clit. Hayley’s moans got louder as her orgasm rapidly approached, her hips rolling, eyes closed and her head thrown back against Chris’s chest.

“Come for us, “ said Chris. “Show Tom how wet your pussy gets after you come.” With a wail, Hayley tipped over the edge. Tom and Chris held on and rode it out with her, until the aftershocks started to fade. Hayley caressed Tom’s head as she stood up, gently moving him out of the way. She leaned down and kissed him, moaning as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. She reached into her bag and pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube, setting them on the bed within easy reach.

She crawled onto the bed, pushing Chris back against the headboard as she went. She glanced back at Tom and smiled, then turned to Chris and kissed the tip of his cock. Hayley rolled her eyes up at Chris coyly, then took him all the way in her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. As she hummed her appreciation, Chris groaned loudly. “Fuck! Your mouth is so hot.”

Tom knelt at the end of the bed, stroking himself as he watched Hayley work her mouth around Chris’s cock. He glanced at Chris and realized that Chris was watching him stroke his cock. He slowed down and began to put on a bit of a show for the other man, stroking from root to tip and then swirling his fingers around the head. Every few strokes he would move down and massage the heavy sac below before moving back up to the shaft.

Suddenly Chris reared up, moving Hayley off of his cock and laying her down in the middle of the bed. He stretched out beside her and gestured to Tom to join them on Hayley’s other side. Chris started kissing down her neck, murmuring softly and tweaking her nipple. Tom laid down on the other side of her and promptly took her other breast in his mouth, sucking her whole nipple in while he mounded her breast up with his hand. He released her nipple with a soft pop and groaned, “Your tits are glorious, darling. I’ve been dying to get them in my mouth all night.”

Chris moved his attentions down to Hayley’s pussy, which was starting to drip again with both men’s attentiveness. He cupped his hand to her mound and squeezed gently a few times, then slowly drew his fingers up her slit to her mound and then back down again. As her hips started to lift, he pressed his middle finger deep into her and ran his thumb up and down over her clit. 

“You should feel her pussy right now, “ Chris told Tom. Tom squeezed Hayley’s breast one last time, then stroked down her body to her clit. He joined Chris with a side to side motion, both men alternating strokes across her sensitive button. Tom slid a finger down to join Chris’s inside as well. They alternated strokes in and out of her pussy and across her clit. As Hayley began to pant and moan, Chris slipped his finger down and teased her bud, slowly dipping his finger in and out.

Hayley moaned as her lower belly began to tighten. Chris added another finger to the one that was already lodged in her rear, using the copious lubrication dripping from her pussy to ease the way. Tom left off his ministrations to her breast and moved to her neck, kissing and nipping his way up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. This was enough to tip her over the edge and both men held her down has her hips started jerking with the force of her orgasm.

They rode it out with her until her breathing started to slow and her legs stopped twitching, stroking her legs gently. As the haze cleared, she grinned at both of them and stretched like a cat. “That was fucking amazing.” She kissed Tom, then Chris, putting a hand on each handsome cheek. She grabbed a hard cock to either side of her and stroked. “I need these inside me, like now.”

“Fuck yes!” Tom cursed. Chris grabbed the condoms and lube, passing one to Tom. Hayley knelt on the bed, watching the men roll the condoms on. She ran her fingers through her folds, still wet from the previous orgasms. Tom finished rolling the condom on and she crawled over to him, rubbing her pussy against his cock as she kissed her way up his neck to his chin, rubbing her face against the scruff there.

Hayley rocked her pussy back and forth against the cock below her, spreading her moisture across it. She would pause at the top, letting the tip of Tom’s cock slip inside her slightly, then ease off and slide down his cock again. Chris knelt between Tom’s legs, easing a lubricated finger into Hayley’s ass and getting her ready for his cock. He quickly added a second finger, and a third, stretching her open.

Tom grabbed Hayley’s hips, panting from her teasing and desperate to be inside of her. The next time the tip of his cock slid teased the entrance to her pussy, he surged upwards, burying his whole length inside of her. Hayley leaned forward onto his chest and kissed Tom as he began to stroke his cock inside of her. Chris lubed his cock and leaned into Hayley, the added weight slowing Tom’s strokes and allowing Chris to slip the head of his cock inside her.

Hayley began to shudder as the sensations quickly became overwhelming. She loved having two cocks inside of her, feeling deliciously full as both men moved inside of her at once. Tom stilled as he felt Chris working himself inside her ass, feeling the other man’s cock through the thin walls of her pussy. All three groaned in unison as Chris’s hips met Hayley’s ass, panting at the snug fit.

Both men began to move, settling into an alternating pattern of one surging inside while the other retreated. “Your pussy is so tight,” Tom grunted. “Do you like feeling our cocks inside your sweet little cunt? Filling you up?” As he and Chris sped up their rhythm inside of her, Tom reached down and began rubbing Hayley’s clit. “Come for us beautiful girl, squeeze our cocks, we want to feel you come around us.”

Hayley began to shake as her release overtook her, panting and moaning as her pussy pulsed around the two cocks inside of her. This was too much for Tom and Chris, who both began to come undone as they felt her spasm and twitch. Tom finished first, then Chris, watching Tom’s face over Hayley’s shoulder.

Tom eased Hayley off of his cock and on to the bed next to him, snuggling her into his side and wrapping his arm around her. Tom removed the condom and handed it to Chris, who was waiting at the side of the bed, smiling at the two of them. Chris went to the bathroom and returned with two washcloths, handing one to Tom and using one to clean Hayley gently. Tom stroked her hair.

Chris returned and slid in behind Hayley wrapping his arm around her waist and smiling at Tom. Tom smiled back and kissed Hayley’s forehead. “Happy birthday to me” he thought to himself.


End file.
